chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Comics
This is to explain how elements of DC Comics fit into this universe. Inspired by this: https://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/threads/create-a-dc-universe.459479/ But pretty different. IN PROGRESS Cities ''' '''Metropolis(New York City) A Stand in for New York. it can be assumed to have a similar history. It's only known history supports this idea. A Native American tribe sold Metropolis Island to the first European settlers in 1644(similar to the history of New York City, in which Native Americans sold Manhattan Island to Dutch settlers in 1626). It is the home of Superman, Lex Luthor and many others. Gotham City(New Jersey) Captain Jon Logerquist, founded Gotham City in 1635 and the British later took it over—a story that parallels the founding of New York by the Dutch (as New Amsterdam) and later takeover by the British. During the American Revolutionary War, Gotham City was the site of a major battle (paralleling the Battle of Brooklyn in the American Revolution). Rumours held it to be the site of various occult rites. In 1685, Edmond Wayne became the first Wayne to ever come to America. He battled and killed his rival Laffy Arkham on the grounds of what would become Wayne Manor. He would then be betrayed and killed himself but a man who took his name. Some of the American Founding Fathers were involved in summoning a bat-demon which became trapped beneath old "Gotham Town", its dark influence spreading as Gotham City evolves. Alan Wayne (Bruce Wayne's ancestor), Theodore Cobblepot (Oswald Cobblepot's ancestor), and Edward Elliot (Thomas Elliot's ancestor), are considered the founding fathers of Gotham. In 1881, they constructed three bridges called the Gates of Gotham, each bearing one of their last names. Edward Elliot became increasingly jealous of the Wayne family's popularity and wealth during this period. During the American Civil War, Gotham was defended by an ancestor of the Penguin, fighting for the Union Army, Col. Nathan Cobblepot, in the Legendary Battle of Gotham Heights. 19th century Gotham was run by five rival gangs, until the first "masks" appeared, eventually forming a gang of their own. It is not clear whether these were vigilantes or costumed criminals. Gotham is famously the home of Batman and associated crime fighters. Keystone City(Kansas City, Kansas) Located across the Missouri River from Central City, Missouri, Keystone City, Kansas first became home to settlers in 1806, shortly after the Louisiana Purchase. It began to grow rapidly after the Civil War, attracting farmers and becoming a common starting point for those who were moving to the West. After the completion of the Transcontinental Railroad, it became an important depot, attracting the livestock and meat-packing industries. Although the stockyards closed in the 1950s, the area has been revitalized and the old warehouses transformed into a fashionable retail destination. Keystone remained a center of industry, home to aircraft and automobile manufacturers, including Keystone Motors. Keystone was the home of Jay Garrick, the original Flash. The Thinker, the Fiddler, and the Shade put it in suspended animation for years until it was discovered by Central City resident and second Flash, Barry Allen. The third Flash, Wally West moved to Keystone upon the recommendation of Jay Garrick's wife Joan. Central City(Kansas City, Missouri) Central City, located across the Missouri River from Keystone City, Kansas, was founded in the 19th century and became an important stop for cattle drives. It began to see tremendous growth after the completion of the Transcontinental Railroad, becoming the first major hub west of Chicago. A second period of growth occurred after World War I, and it has burgeoned to the present day. In the 25th Century, the city became known as the Central Cityplex Jump City(Located in California) Jump City was a metropolitan district located in the Western United States and was the base of operations for the Teen Titans. Coast City(Located in California) Coast City was founded as Presidio San Georgio in 1778 by Spanish explorer Sebastian Rodriguez Cermeno, and served as a fort for most of its time. It was captured by the Americans in the Mexican-American War of 1846. The town boomed under the 1879 gold rush, and was eventually renamed Coast City in 1901. Apart from aeronautics firm Ferris Aircraft, the city also boasted one of the busiest harbors on the west coast. Coast City was destroyed by the Alien Warlord Mongul in 1993. Star City(Located in California) Colonel Jeb Star founded the territory of Fort Plymouth in the year 1797. In the early half of the 19th century, Fort Plymouth grew into a prosperous trading community luring prospectors all the way from Canada to ply their trades. With the establishment of the continental railroad system in the 1860s, Fort Plymouth developed into a thriving cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses, and stockyards. 1897 was the year of the "Great Fire". It earned this appellation when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze, burning most of Fort Plymouth to the ground. Developers and architects rebuilt the city into a living symbol of modernism and named it after it's founding father, Jeb Star. In the modern era, Star City has become known as the base of operations of the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow. National City(Located in California)- '''National City is a city in California. Supergirl is the resident superhero. National City is also the home of Cat Grant's CatCo Worldwide Media. '''Charm City(Baltimore,Maryland) A flyover city, but one that has gained a reputation for where heroes first start out. Currently the lead superhero is Booster Gold. Headquartered in the city is Wayne Security, a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. It is a stand in for Baltimore, which is also known as Charm City in real life. Opal City(Located in Maryland) Opal City was founded in 1864 by Burnley Ellsworth after he amassed a fortune from his mining operation in Australia. With this in mind he named the the city after the little gem stone that had brought him such prosperity. By 1882 at least three streets of Opal City had become a bustling built up area that some at the time compared to the streets of Paris. This was in part due to a French family, the Benoits, who had also made it rich in mining and had been invited by Burnley Elliworth himself. It is home to multiple generations of the Superhero Starman. Fawcett City(Located in Wisconsin) The city that never came out of the 1950s. Home of Captain Marvel Family and the villainous Doctor Sivana. St.Roch(Located in Louisiana) The city of St. Roch was originally called La Moyne(like the state of Lemoyne it inhabits). In 1868 rodents carrying Yellow Fever arrived from Europe. Earlier, in the late 1300's/early 1400's, Saint Roch, the person, disguised himself as a Mendicant Pilgrim and encountered a plague in a place called Acquapendente. There he first used his "power" to cure the plague using the sign of the cross (he had been born with a red cross on his chest). He proceeded to cure the plague wherever he went. In 1414 the city of Constance, which also had been affected by plague, ordered public prayers in honor of St. Roch and the plague was cured. Thus, in La Moyne, when the Yellow Fever plague occurred, the city also performed public prayer to St. Roch and, again, the plague was cured. The city of La Moyne renamed itself St. Roch in his honor. Government Agencies Project Cadmus Project Cadmus came about when Dr.Horace Googer, experimenting on Pods left behind in the 1956 Invasion of the Pod People, found a way to create plant clones. Fellow scientists killed him and destroyed his work, considering it too dangerous. They also discovered Googer had used his own DNA for his research and put a stop to it. However, the potential was seen by the Government and three men were entrusted to continue the work. ("The Cadmus Seed", Alarming Tales, ''1957-1958)'' Project Cadmus was founded by Dabney Donovan, Reginald Augustine, and Thomas Thompkins. It was named after the greek hero of Cadmus, who created warriors from the teeth of a dragon. The Cadmus facilities were originally constructed in a large, abandoned aqueduct outside of Metropolis. Exploration soon uncovered a vast array of caverns close to the facilities. Dabney Donovan was ultimately fired from the Project because he felt there should never be limits in understanding the potential of the genetic code. Donovan had largely been accredited for experimentation on the "DNAliens" (a race which would antagonize the Earth and be opposed by Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers), various normal clones, monsters based on Donovan's favorite horror films and their real life inspirations including several Werewolves and Vampires (who lived on a small artificial planet on Earth called Transilvane). One of the experimented on Humans named Dubbilex became a prominent staff member. There are also "step-ups" who called themselves "the Hairies", super hippies who have developed an evolved knowledge-base and developed transport and defense technology beyond the understanding of modern-day humans. The Hairies live outside the direct control of Cadmus, living inside a mobile "Mountain of Judgement" that constantly kept them hidden from the affairs of both Cadmus and society in general. Prior to moving to the mountain, the Hairies lived in a forest of living tree-houses called the Habitat, which was right outside some of Cadmus' main facilities. The Project has an "opposite number" in the form of the Evil Factory, a monster-creating project set up by Darkseid as part of Intergang and run by two of his servants called Simyan and Mokkari. They were originally created at Project Cadmus, but due to the cruelty of the experimentation they experienced at the hands of Dr. Dabney Donovan, they develop a great deal of hatred towards all humanity. They form a scientific enclave called "Brigadoom" as a means of pleasing Darkseid by creating an army of monstrous genetic constructs. They were constantly creating entities to assist Darkseid in mastering the Anti-Life Equation, clues of which exist on Earth. This would allow Darkseid and his lackeys like Simyan and Mokkari to rule over their surroundings. In 1992, following the death of Superman, Cadmus was responsible for the creation of the new Superboy, cloned from genetic material obtained from both Superman and Lex Luthor (originally, the human DNA was identified as that of Project director Paul Westfield). Superboy was subsequently freed by the Newsboy Legion(now adults working for Cadmus) and a group of heroes that would later form Young Justice, who now, as adults, are all working for Cadmus. A clone of Guardian, another long-time hero, worked at the facility as did the experiment Dubbilex. In the 90's, Cadmus was run for a time by Director Westfield. After Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Westfield had Superman's body stolen and worked upon by the scientists of Cadmus. After the nearest approximation of his DNA was created, Westfield had a Guardian clone named Auron assault the former Newsboy Legion and the young heroes. Auron almost killed the group, causing them to crash land in the Habitat, before his Guardian memories come to the forefront. He took the only copy of the DNA into space. The adult Legion then openly defied Westfield and pondered quitting Cadmus. Dabney Donovan, still insane, returned multiple times to plague Cadmus, such as capturing the adult Legion and subjecting them to various torments. He would also ally himself with forces from Apokolips. Cadmus went to war with the forces of Lex Luthor. Westfield was killed by Donovan. Cadmus was seemingly destroyed entirely, but the Project had simply taken the opportunity to go underground. It would return with a vengeance and government sponsorship Countries Kaznia Markovia Qurac San Baquero Santa Prisca Themiscrya Qurac Planets Almerac Apokolips New Genesis Krypton Warworld Tamaran Thanagar Gordania Politicians ''''J. Allen Carter' 'Mayor Armand Krol' ''''Elizabeth Lawrence'' '''''Governor Simon Stagg'' '''Senator Humphrey Stonefellow' '''King Arthur of Atlantis'' Superheroes with their own Page Apache Chief Aquaman Batman Captain Marvel(Shared with many other comic characters including those of Marvel) Flash Joker Superman Wonder Woman Articles Superheroes by year of debut 1930's Doctor Occult(Richard Occult) and Rose Psychic(1935) On New Year's Eve, 1899, Dr. Occult and his partner Rose Psychic were slated as human sacrifices at the hands of a Satanic cult, but were rescued by a shadowy group called "The Seven". The two were later trained in the use of occult magics themselves. Thirty-six years later, Doctor Occult opened up his own detective agency, specializing in crimes of a mystical nature. During World War II he joined the All-Star Squadron. Superman and Dr. Occult met for the first time after the war. Dr. Occult explained that Rose had been severely injured battling a creature named Thahn. Occult lead Superman to believe that Rose had been killed. Later, Superman was very shocked to find Rose alive, and wondered where Occult was. Superman and Occult defeated Thahn but Superman did not see the two switch back. Occult later revealed that the Seven who trained them saved Rose by allowing them to "time-share". In this way only one of them can exist at a time. Doctor Occult has used sorcery to halt or greatly slow the aging process, so that he appears in modern times to still be a man in his late thirties or early forties, even though he was born at the end of the 19th century. Dr.Occult guided Tim Hunter through the otherworlds in 1991. When visiting the Faerie realm, he transformed into Rose. Tim learned many important things from Dr. Occult, while nearly being trapped in the realm of the fae. This journey was meant to guide Timothy on the role to his becoming the most powerful magician of the current era. The other guides on this mission are Mister E, the Phantom Stranger, and John Constantine, the last of whom sarcastically nicknamed the group "the Trenchcoat Brigade". The four would return later at a summons from Timothy, who, having lost everything at that point, needed a new direction in life. Characters A 'Ace' AKA The Bat-Hound ''Vandar Adg' aka Vandal Savage ''''Micheal Akins' 'Nadya Al'ahmar' AKA Red Claw, Sofia Krasny, Martha Reddington 'Amazo' aka Ivo's Android 'Eddie Ames' 'Agent Iman Avesta' '''B 'Bane' 'Dr. Richard Bartholomew' ''''Bat-Mite' '''Beatriz Bonilla da Costa aka Fire 'Stefania Beretti' Franklin Berkowitz 'Antonio Bertinelli' ''''Helena Bertinelli' AKA Huntress 'Olga Bessarovia' ' ''Bibbo Bibbowski' 'Benjamin "Boss" Biggis' 'Delbert Billings' AKA Spellbinder 'Bizzaro' 'Joseph Blackfire' AKA Deacon Blackfire, The Reverend of Gotham 'Thomas Blake' AKA Catman (Clive Owen) by @Asharella 'Jason Blood' AKA Etrigan the Demon 'Kurt Bowman' 'Brainiac' aka Vril Dox'' '''Charles Brown 'AKA ''Kite-Man 'Stephanie Brown '''AKA ''Batgirl II ''formerly The Spoiler'' 'Harvey Bullock' C''' 'Elliot Caldwell' 'AKA ''Wrath 'Cassandra Cain' ''Aaron Cash' ''''Romy Chandler' 'Cameron Chase' 'Dorian Chase' 'Joseph Chilton' AKA Joe "The Iceman" Chill 'Oswald Cobblepot' 'Harriet Cooper' ' '''John Corben 'aka The Man with the Iron Heart/Metallo 'David Corporon ' 'James Corrigan' 'Johnathan Crane''' AKA Scarecrow '''D ''Roland Dagget' Darkseid ''''Julian Gregorian Day' AKA Calendar Man '''Ophelia Day 'Wade Dazzle' 'Sid Debris' AKA The Squid 'Paul Dekker' AKA Crazy Quilt Harvey Dent aka Two-Face Larissa Diaz aka Copperhead II Mary Dixon 'AKA (In the future) ''Mary McGinnis '''Gabrielle Doe '''AKA Halo '''Jane Doe Emile Dorian Tim Drake' AKA Robin III E''' '''Morgan Edge Wade Eiling 'Thomas Elliot' 'AKA ''HushCategory:Locations Category:Characters